GOLDEN TRIO: IN LOVE
by Carlos Bert Silva
Summary: TODOS SABIAM QUE HARRY, RONY E HERMIONE ERAM MAIS DO QUE MELHORES AMIGOS. MUITO MAIS. CONTÉM SLASH E THREESOME, MAS TAMBÉM ROMANCE E AMIZADE. H/HR/R. CAPÍTULO QUATRO POSTADO!
1. RETORNO A HOGWARTS

CAPÍTULO 1

Eles eram os seus garotos. Hermione Granger não conseguia pensar neles de outra forma. Não depois de tudo que passaram para derrotar Voldemort e salvarem o mundo mágico.

Aquelas semanas na casa de Hermione, depois que trouxe os pais de volta da Austrália, para onde os enviara durante a guerra com as memórias modificadas, pareciam ter solidificado a amizade e o carinho entre eles.

Ela e Rony cuidaram dos ferimentos que Harry ainda carregava da batalha final contra Voldemort e deram ao amigo toda a atenção que ele precisava para se recuperar.

Foi maravilhoso passar horas se aquecendo no calor da lareira, fazendo planos para o futuro, sem precisar se preocupar com Comensais da Morte ou com o Lorde das Trevas. Horas em frente à TV assistindo filmes bobos ou comédias românticas, ora acariciando os cabelos de um dos meninos deitado no seu colo, ora sendo acariciada por eles. Ou entre os dois, segurando as suas mãos, adormecendo feliz com a cabeça em seus ombros.

Eles apenas se separaram por algum tempo, quando Harry foi, juntamente com Rony, para a Toca e ela viajou com os pais para a França, pois havia prometido passar algum tempo com eles.

Mas foi um feliz reencontro a caminho de Hogwarts, onde terminariam seus estudos. No trem tudo parecia como antes. Embora Harry não estivesse mais namorando Gina, que estava saindo com Neville, eles ainda tinham um carinho de irmãos um com o outro, e quando Rony e Hermione se ausentaram para cumprir as tarefas de monitores, a ruiva e Neville ficaram fazendo companhia ao moreno, ajudando-o a se livrar das dezenas de fãs que voltaram a assediar o "Garoto que Sobreviveu", o "Eleito", títulos que Harry, humilde como era, e ainda um pouco abalada pelas mortes ocorridas na guerra, refutava com fervor.

As últimas horas de viagem Hermione passou aninhada nos braços de Rony, enquanto acariciava os cabelos revoltos de Harry, que tinha a cabeça no seu colo. Pareceu a coisa mais natural do mundo para a garota beijar Rony de maneira profunda e sensual e depois destinar o mesmo beijo ao seu amigo Harry. Era a primeira vez que faziam aquilo. Houve muito carinho entre eles no período em que passaram juntos, primeiro procurando os horcruxes para liquidar Voldemort, depois descansando na casa de Hermione. Mas até então havia apenas carinhos fraternais. Mas isso... "Oh, Merlin!", pensou Hermione. Ela poderia passar a vida fazendo isso com os "seus garotos"!

Hermione não permitiria a si própria e aos seus amigos algo menos do que a dedicação total aos estudos. Por esse motivo não houve muito tempo, nas primeiras semanas de aula, para a repetição da troca de afetos ocorrida no Expresso Hogwarts. Mas houve uma noite em que ficaram sozinhos na sala comunal de Grifinória. Exausta, ela descansou entre os braços de Rony e o ruivo a beijou. Beijo que foi prontamente retribuído.

- Você vai deixar o Harry sem beijos? – perguntou Rony com um sorriso malicioso. O moreno fingia ler um livro, mas olhava o casal com muito interesse.

- Não, não vou – respondeu. E de maneira sedutora esticou a mão para o amigo, convidando-o para um abraço e um beijo demorado.

Hermione notou que Rony, que ainda a abraçava pela cintura, acariciava as costas de Harry. Afastando-se um pouco dos seus lábios, ela disse, antes que o garoto protestasse pela interrupção:

- Agora vocês dois.

A princípio um tanto sem jeito, mas logo em seguida de maneira entusiasmada, Harry e Rony se beijaram. E Hermione sentiu-se extremamente excitada com o entusiasmo dos seus amigos. Aquele beijo entre o ruivo e o moreno era a coisa mais excitante que ela já havia presenciado até então.

Foi uma pena que tiveram que interromper o contato, pois um grupo de quartanistas retardatários entrou naquele momento no salão comunal.

Sábado, dois dias depois do beijo da sala comunal, Hermione resolveu fazer uma surpresa aos seus garotos. Sabendo que Harry havia dormido com Rony no quarto que o ruivo tinha direito como Monitor Chefe, a jovem conseguiu junto aos elfos domésticos, na cozinha, várias iguarias para um café da manhã reforçado. Esperava ainda encontrá-los dormindo e pretendia acordá-los com beijos e carinhos. Talvez algo mais. Ela estava disposta a levar a amizade deles a um "patamar mais elevado", como se dizia. E no mundo bruxo, relacionamentos a três, se não eram absolutamente comuns, também não eram uma coisa de assombrar a comunidade mágica.

Sentia-se quase feliz (embora se odiasse pelo sentimento, decididamente egoísta) pelo fato do namoro entre Harry e Gina não ter avançado. Amava Harry e Rony da mesma forma e tinha certeza que os três poderiam ser felizes juntos. E não foram poucas as noites em que teve que tomar banhos frios ou recorrer a auto-estimulação para aplacar o desejo que crescia dentro dela pelos seus dois garotos. Havia se apropriado da capa da invisibilidade de Harry, pois não queria ser vista entrando tão cedo no dormitório do monitor-chefe.

Abriu silenciosamente a porta do dormitório invocando a senha mágica e colocou a bandeja com os alimentos sobre uma escrivaninha. A cena que se desenrolava na cama à sua frente, entretanto, quase a fez gritar.

Rony estava sobre Harry. E os seus movimentos e as suas expressões de êxtase não deixavam dúvidas sobre o que estavam fazendo. O ruivo se mexia sobre o moreno e o abraçava carinhosamente. Às vezes beijando a sua face, acariciando os mamilos do corpo menor sob o seu.

Ambos tinham os olhos fechados, mas era óbvio que estavam desfrutando enormemente o sexo.

Hermione sentiu várias coisas ao mesmo tempo: Ela se sentiu traída pelos "seus garotos", que estavam desfrutando um do outro sem a sua presença, coisa que ela julgava absolutamente impossível de acontecer. Ela se sentiu surpresa, pois nunca imaginou que dois rapazes pudessem fazer sexo de uma maneira tão envolvente e amorosa. Ela se sentiu terrivelmente enciumada, uma vez que não participava da relação amorosa de ambos, além de ter se sentido excluída e com vontade de chorar.

Mas, acima de tudo, ela se sentiu extremamente excitada. E incapaz de tirar os olhos da cena que se desenrolava a poucos metros.

Um arquejo mais forte de Rony e a aceleração dos seus movimentos demonstrou que o ruivo havia tido um orgasmo. Mas a coisa não parou ali. Harry virou-se nos braços do amigo, que com os lábios capturou a boca do moreno. E com a mão segurou no seu sexo, masturbando-o até que ele também gozasse. Os dois ainda ficaram se acariciando e trocando beijos frente a uma Hermione invisível, chocada e excitada mais do que ela se lembrava de ter estado em qualquer outro momento da sua vida.

Ela não queria fazer aquilo. Mas estava tão molhada! Lançando um feitiço de silêncio na sua cama de dossel, com as cortinas fechadas, Hermione, acariciando os mamilos eretos sob o sutiã, desabotoou os jeans que vestia e levou a mão sob a calcinha até o seu clitóris.

Imaginou Rony sobre ela, beijando-a como havia feito com Harry. Imaginou-se nos braços de Rony e de Harry, tendo seu sexo estimulado por um dos garotos. Imaginou, não pela primeira vez, que eles beijavam seus seios e sugavam seus mamilos. Quando atingiu o orgasmo, deixou escapar um grito estrangulado. Já havia se tocado muitas vezes, mas nunca gozara daquela forma, com aquela intensidade. A imagem dos amigos se amando parecia rodar na sua mente como um caleidoscópio. Os amigos. Se amando. Sem ela. Passado o frenesi do êxtase, Hermione abraçou-se a um travesseiro e chorou até cair no sono.

Sentiu um afago carinhoso no rosto. Ainda entorpecida pelo sono, Hermione deixou-se embalar nos braços fortes que a protegiam. Harry se deitou ao seu lado e a abraçou ainda mais apertado. Como Rony o abraçara depois de ambos terem feito amor, a mente da garota registrou por um segundo. Mas estava carente demais para recusar o abraço e o carinho.

Harry beijou sua testa, seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios. Não suportando tanta ternura por parte do amigo, Hermione agarrou-se a ele e recomeçou a chorar.

- Você nos viu – declarou Harry.

Ele não estava perguntando. Afinal havia visto a bandeja com o café da manhã que Hermione havia deixado intacta. Ele e Rony ficaram desconcertados com o que a amiga pudesse ter visto entre eles.

- Você... Viu? – perguntou Harry constrangido, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

Hermione, o rosto escondido no peito do amigo, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Desculpe, Mione – disse o moreno, ainda acariciando seus cabelos – Não era dessa maneira que nós...

- Que vocês o quê, Harry? – finalmente disse a garota, interrompendo o amigo, fitando aqueles olhos verdes que ela tanto amava – Vocês deveriam me dizer que estavam juntos. Eu não seria um obstáculo entre vocês!

- Obstáculo? – perguntou Harry, surpreso e magoado – Hermione, nós amamos você!

- Sei... – disse ela irônica, segurando novas lágrimas – Como amiga!

- Mione... – disse Harry , cuja voz começava a demonstrar certo pânico – Para uma garota tão inteligente, você é às vezes bem lenta!

- Harry James Potter! – disse a morena, indignada – Não ouse me ofender! Eu...

Sem esperar que a amiga concluísse o que estava disposta a dizer, Harry a tomou novamente nos braços e a beijou. Mas agora não um beijo de amigo como tantos que haviam dado anteriormente. O corpo do moreno estava praticamente sobre a menina e seus lábios foram capturados com urgência. A língua dele invadiu seus lábios. Hermione gemeu involuntariamente. Quando Harry havia aprendido a beijar tão bem?

Quando finalmente o beijo foi interrompido, Hermione quase protestou e exigiu que ele continuasse. Ela estava ofegante, seus mamilos estavam eretos e sentia novamente o seu sexo incomodamente molhado. Se Harry não fosse tão delicado, ele a possuiria naquele momento sem que Hermione protestasse.

- Hermione – disse Harry interrompendo o beijo – Eu e Rony amamos você. Queremos você conosco. Queremos que você seja nossa namorada, nossa amante, nossa mulher, enfim, o que você quiser.

- Sério? – ela perguntou timidamente.

- Sério! Rony deve estar morrendo de preocupação. Nós queríamos te contar, mas...

- Mas... – disse Hermione, agora decididamente se divertido com o constrangimento de Harry. Achava adorável a timidez do moreno.

- Então foi na Toca que aconteceu – disse Hermione, após morder uma maçã.

- Foi – admitiram Harry e Rony, ambos adoravelmente ruborizados.

Os três descansavam sob uma das enormes árvores que circundavam o lago. Era uma tarde relativamente fria de outono. Hermione descansava no ombro de Harry, ambos encostados na árvore e Rony estava com a cabeça no seu colo. Haviam realizado um piquenique e os três ainda saboreavam as frutas da sobremesa.

- Eu só não fico com raiva de vocês para sempre...

- Por que você nos ama – interrompeu-a Rony.

- E nós a você – acrescentou Harry.

- Também – disse a garota de maneira sonhadora – Mas... Vocês dois juntos são a coisa mais quente que eu vi na minha vida!

- Hermione! – disseram os dois garotos, mais ruborizados ainda.

- Sério! Foi tão... Nossa! Mas, me contem. Quando começou? E não me venham com falsos pudores, seus pervertidos – afirmou com um sorriso – Quero todos os detalhes sórdidos!

Harry se mexia de maneira desconfortável na cama de armar no quarto de Rony na Toca. Às vezes ele ainda tinha pesadelos com a guerra. O "garoto-que-sobreviveu" precisou de toda a sua perícia mágica para derrotar Voldemort. Isso esgotou sua mente e seu corpo e ainda lhe cobrava tributo.

Várias vezes Rony e Hermione o confortaram e velaram o seu sono agitado no tempo que passaram juntos na casa dos Grangers, segurando sua mão e abraçando o amigo até que ele se acalmasse. Na verdade não era nenhum sacrifício para ambos. Era uma ótima desculpa para estarem juntos.

Carinhosamente Rony acordou o moreno e o conduziu para a sua própria cama, que era maior do que a de Harry. Ainda sonolento e um tanto confuso Harry abraçou-se ao ruivo, que afastou uma mecha de cabelo da sua testa e o beijou.

- Shiii... Vai ficar tudo bem – acalmou-o o mais jovem dos rapazes Weasleys – Eu vou cuidar de você agora.

- Você vai cuidar de mim? – Harry perguntou ainda sonolento, mas emocionado com a declaração do seu amigo mais querido.

E foi depois dessa pergunta de Harry que os dois se beijaram. Nenhum dos rapazes se lembrava de quem partiu a iniciativa. Nos dias seguintes os beijos foram se tornando mais intensos, até que...

- Até que vocês fizeram amor! – interrompeu Hermione animada com o relato dos amigos.

- Sim – concordaram os dois, mais adoravelmente ruborizados ainda.

- Queria estar presente – declarou a amiga dos rapazes, visivelmente excitada com o relato.

Ambos se aconchegaram a Hermione e a beijaram. Rony, que tinha mais experiência com garotas, colocou a mão sob as vestes da amiga, acariciando sua coxa. Harry acariciava seu seio sobre a blusa. Antes de sucumbir ao prazer inebriante, Hermione pegou a sua varinha e lançou sobre eles um feitiço de camuflagem. Era como se eles se misturassem às cores da árvore, da grama e do lago. Só enxergaria o trio alguém que estivesse a menos de dois metros deles.

Hermione incentivava Harry a acariciar os seus seios, enquanto Rony, de maneira ousada, começou a acariciá-la sob a calcinha úmida. "Hum, que dedos!", pensou a garota. E Rony sabia exatamente onde acariciá-la. E Harry continuava beijando-a, brincando agora com seus mamilos, sob a blusa. Hermione gozou arfando e gemendo, puxando os rapazes para junto dela, sorrindo quando Harry levou mão de Rony até os seus lábios e lambeu de maneira lasciva os dedos que antes lhe deram tanto prazer.

- Conte-me tudo, vamos! – exigiu Gina Weasley – Até os detalhes mais sórdidos... – acrescentou a ruiva, com um ar maroto.

- Bem, ainda não aconteceu nada assim tão sórdido, "Sra. Longbotton" – retrucou Hermione, dando um tapa de brincadeira no braço da amiga. Mas... Gina – hesitou Hermione – Você já sabia sobre Harry e Rony?

- Não, Hermione, não sabia que eles já haviam... Como direi?

- Consumado a relação.

- Sim! "Consumado a relação!" – repetiu a jovem Weasley, fazendo uma voz falsamente séria – Mas... Hermione, minha amiga, - retomou a garota - todo mundo me achou insensível quando eu disse pro Harry que nós seríamos apenas amigos. Que ele é como um irmão para mim e que as coisas deveriam continuar assim. Eu sei o carinho que Harry tem por mim. Ele poderia se enganar a vida inteira achando que era amor. Mas, há algum tempo eu sabia que não era. Amor ele sempre guardou para outro Weasley da família. E para você. Vocês sempre estiveram em primeiro lugar no coração dele.

Quando Gina terminou de falar, Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Oh, Gina! – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, puxando a ruiva para um abraço apertado.

- Eu apenas me afastei para que as coisas seguissem seu curso – disse a pequena Weasley com sinceridade – Estou contente que vocês tenham se acertado. E eu estou muito bem com meu querido Nev.

- Isso eu sei! – retrucou Hermione de maneira maliciosa – Você fez bom uso do aposento de monitor na noite passada?

Às vezes Hermione emprestava para Gina ou para Luna (que namorava Dino Thomas) a chave do dormitório da monitora-chefe para que as amigas pudessem desfrutar de uma noite agradável com os respectivos namorados.

- Lógico! – disse a ruiva animada – E, cá entre nós, senhorita Monitora-chefe, como é sexo com dois meninos? Não precisa descer aos detalhes escabrosos. Só uma idéia geral...

- Defina sexo...

- Oh! – espantou-se Gina – Vocês ainda não...

- Houve alguma intimidade. Mas tecnicamente eu ainda sou virgem!

- Então é isso que eles estão tramando...

- O que? Quem está tramando o quê?

- Nada, Hermione, é só...

- Ah, não! Agora você vai contar tudo! Quem está tramando o quê?

- Tudo bem, mas prometa que não vai contar nada pros garotos! Eles estão preparando algo especial para o seu aniversário. Eles andaram perguntando o que uma garota gostaria de ter num encontro romântico.

- Você está brincando!

- De jeito nenhum!

- Mas... O meu aniversário é na semana que vem!

- Bem então o seu "problema técnico" será resolvido em breve – afirmou a ruiva antes de cair na risada.

- Obrigado por me receber, Professora McGonagall – disse timidamente Harry ao se sentar em frente à mesa da diretora de Hogwarts.

- Ora, Harry – disse a mulher de bom humor – Você sabe que eu sempre tenho tempo para você. E você sabe que pode me chamar de Minerva quando estamos a sós.

- Sim, Prof..., digo Minerva. Eu andei lendo o regulamento de Hogwarts nos últimos dias e queria fazer um pedido, se você não achar que eu estou abusando da nossa amizade, é claro.

- Duvido que você fizesse algo nesse sentido, Harry – tranqüilizou-a a diretora – E, eu estou muito feliz e ver que você e seus amigos estão levando a sua formação realmente a sério.

- Bem, eu li nos regulamentos da escola que os estudantes maiores de idade podem requisitar alguns dias livres se isso não prejudicar suas atividades acadêmicas.

- Prossiga, Harry.

- Eu gostaria de solicitar o fim de semana que vem a partir de sexta-feira ao final das aulas – disse Harry um pouco rápido demais. Minerva teve que prestar muita atenção para entender.

- E você pretende solicitar esses dias para mais alguém em particular? – perguntou a professora de maneira astuta.

- Sim – respondeu o grifinório, seu rosto assumindo quase a cor da bandeira de sua casa em Hogwarts – Eu gostaria que Rony e Hermione tivessem também uma folga. Temos... Ahn... Assuntos a resolver**.**

- Se você me prometer que os três estarão no castelo na segunda-feira nas aulas da tarde...

- Aulas da tarde? – perguntou Harry confuso – Pensei que segunda de manhã...

- Vocês teriam aulas comigo e com o professor Flitwick, mas nós temos que ir até o ministério na segunda-feira para resolver alguns assuntos burocráticos.

- Certo, Minerva. Então temos a sua autorização?

- Eu não vejo problemas. Ahm... Harry?

- Sim, Minerva?

- Resolva os seus assuntos com Rony e Hermione da melhor maneira possível – disse a bruxa idosa. E Harry teve a nítida impressão que ela deu um sorriso maroto ao se despedirem.

Era um quarto luxuoso no mais luxuoso hotel bruxo da Grã-Bretanha. Ali se hospedavam dirigentes políticos do mundo bruxo, celebridades do meio artístico e estrelas do quadribol. Harry descobriu, encantado, que havia uma limusine mágica que apanhava os hóspedes em qualquer parte da Grã-Bretanha e os transportava até o hotel, que ficava próximo a Londres, protegido dos trouxas por inúmeras magias.

- Uau! - exclamou Gina Weasley – Vocês três estão um arraso!

Hermione vestia uma sóbria roupa bruxa, cujo corte, entretanto, aderia ao seu corpo bem torneado como uma luva. Harry e Rony vestiam blazers escuros e calças sociais, que caíam muito bem nos seus corpos magros e elegantes.

Embaraçados com o comentário da ruiva, o Trio se despediu e caminhou de braços dados até a vila de Hogsmeade onde a limusine luxuosa os esperava. Muitos moradores e comerciantes olhavam com curiosidade o trio de jovens bem vestidos tomar assento no veículo mágico.

- Vocês terão toda privacidade que precisarem durante a viagem – disse um motorista simpático com aspecto indiano, dando uma piscadinha para o trio – Chegaremos ao hotel em uma hora. Há champanha, suco de abóbora e alguns acepipes para entreter vocês durante a viagem.

Depois de alguns amassos muito excitantes, Harry deitou no seu colo, enquanto Rony a tomou nos braços. Os garotos estavam visivelmente se contendo para o fim de semana que teriam pela frente e Hermione julgou muito fofo da parte deles o fato de controlar seus hormônios de dezoito anos de idade.

- Olha como você me deixa... – Rony sussurrou no seu ouvido, movendo a mão da garota sobre a sua ereção – Aposto que o Harry está do mesmo jeito...

- Eu poderia resolver isso, você sabe... – murmurou Hermione no mesmo tom.

- Não! – exclamaram os dois garotos quase ao mesmo temo. Como Hermione olhava espantada para os dois, Rony explicou:

- Mione, você é a bruxa mais linda e sensual do mundo...

- Mas – Harry acrescentou – queremos que a sua primeira vez seja especial.

- É. E não no banco traseiro de uma limusine – completou o ruivo – Por mais elegante que seja a limusine em questão.

- Oh, vocês são tão lindos! – falou Hermione à beira das lágrimas.

- Mas nós podemos distrair você até chegar ao hotel – falou Harry, que havia levantado e beijava o seu pescoço e o seu ouvido.

Rony ajoelhou-se no espaçoso vão entre o banco e a divisória que os separava do motorista. Havia um pequeno botão vermelho que abria uma pequena janela de comunicação com este. Sem pressionar o botão, a privacidade no veículo mágico era absoluta.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione assustada – O moreno havia feito um gesto discreto com a sua varinha e a deixou completamente nua.

Apesar da surpresa, Hermione não poderia deixar de ficar excitada, tendo o seu belo corpo nu entre os dois jovens bruxos maravilhosamente vestidos.

Harry passou a beijá-la com sofreguidão enquanto Rony de maneira quase reverente beijava as sua coxas, subindo deliciosamente em direção ao seu sexo, fazendo-a gritar de prazer.

Infelizmente a viagem durou menos do que Hermione gostaria. Após o prazer inebriante que os garotos deram a ela a jovem bruxa recompôs-se (suas vestes reapareceram graças a outra mágica executada por Harry) e os três belos jovens, agora apresentáveis, foram encaminhados até a suíte do hotel.


	2. O DIA

GOLDEN TRIO - O DIA

**UM**

Beijos. Eles, os seus garotos, inegavelmente sabiam beijar. Bom, Hermione supunha que haviam tido muito tempo para treinar uns com os outros e, no caso de Rony, e a jovem não queria pensar sobre o assunto, havia Lilá Brown, que deve ter dado uma boa instrução ao ruivo.

Eles agora estavam quase despidos e se alternavam em beijos e carinhos em seu corpo. Após o orgasmo avassalador que lhe haviam dado na limusine mágica, Hermione não imaginou que poderia ficar tão excitada de novo. Mas... Oh! Puxa! A sua mente quase se desligou quando Rony a acariciou mais intimamente. Inesperadamente ela se viu deitada na cama confortável e sem roupas. E dessa vez também os seus meninos estava nus. E... Uau! Embora a garota não tivesse muito com o que comparar, ela desconfiava, pelo pouco que havia visto nos livros de anatomia que havia estudado (bem como num velho livro bruxo de gravuras eróticas) que ambos eram muito "desenvolvidos" nos seus "atributos".

Rony parou por um momento a carícia, fazendo Hermione quase chorar de frustração. Em seguida ela quase foi à loucura, presenciando a cena mais erótica que já havia visto na vida, bem, talvez a segunda, pois a primeira havia ocorrido tempos atrás quando pegou os garotos em pleno ato. Rony beijou Harry e, acariciando seu rosto, fez um gesto quase imperceptível na sua direção.

- Você tem certeza? – Harry perguntou tímido.

- Sim. Eu não tenho ciúme de vocês dois juntos. Na verdade eu acho muito quente – respondeu o ruivo tranquilamente, mas com seu pequeno sorriso safado, que era capaz de abalar as estruturas mentais da jovem bruxa.

Quando o ruivo tentou fazer menção de se afastar para dar espaço na cama enorme apenas pras os dois, Hermione e Harry o seguraram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu quero você aqui, perto de mim – disse Hermione num sussurro, a sua excitação atingindo níveis estratosféricos, tocada também pela doçura dos dois garotos.

Ela se lembraria mais tarde de Harry dentro dela, entre suas pernas. E de como ela se agarrou a ele, ao seu amigo mais querido, de como rapidamente a dor da perda da virgindade daria lugar ao prazer inebriante e insano, de como ela gozou gritando o nome dele e de Rony, que estava ali, ao lado dela, acariciando-a quando ela atingiu o orgasmo pela segunda vez antes que Harry também gozasse, beijando-a, dizendo seu nome, dizendo que a amava.

XXXXXXX

**DOIS**

Harry massageava seus ombros enquanto Rony brincava com seus pés e com suas coxas. A banheira era espaçosa e aconchegante e havia na borda da mesma um vinho suave, uvas e morangos que os três amantes apreciavam. Os garotos de tempos em tempos colocavam as frutas na boca de Hermione. Eles a haviam banhado e massageado depois do amor e a jovem se sentia quase como uma deusa pagã adorada por seus seguidores fiéis. Decididamente não havia sido aquela experiência assustadora que algumas de suas amigas diziam sobre a primeira vez de uma garota. Ela havia ouvido algumas conversas de como garotos com pouca experiência ficam nervosos e são descuidados e rápidos. Nervosos talvez Rony e Harry estivessem um pouco, mas Harry, o menos experiente com garotas dos dois (Gina garantiu que houve entre eles apenas alguns amassos inocentes), certamente não havia sido nem descuidado nem rápido demais. Muito pelo contrário! O garoto havia sido... Bem, "preciso" seria o termo exato. E com um timing... Céus, o garoto realmente apanhara o pomo de ouro no momento certo! E na primeira tentativa!

Rony. Ele estava visivelmente excitado. Havia uma "grande excitação" no ruivo, mas ele havia insistido para que ela fosse para a banheira com Harry enquanto apanhava o vinho e as frutas. Ambos os garotos lhe desejaram feliz aniversário e a beijaram e a acariciaram com uma ternura que quase a fizera chorar. E agora o ruivo a provocava, beijando os seus pés e acariciando as suas coxas enquanto ela estava recostada em Harry. Que já estava excitado de novo! Ah, a maravilha de ter dezoito anos, Hermione pensou.

Harry a acariciava nos seios enquanto as mãos de Rony a faziam gemer. Hermione refletiu se não haveria alguma lei no mundo mágico que declarasse que era ilegal uma jovem bruxa ficar excitada e à beira do gozo tantas vezes no mesmo dia.

- Sabe por que Harry fez amor com você primeiro, Hermione? – perguntou o ruivo de maneira surpreendente, sem, contudo parar de acariciar suas coxas e se aproximar perigosamente de outras regiões.

- Não... OH, Rony! – ofegou a jovem quando Rony deixou que um dos seus dedos longos escorregasse para o lugar certo.

- Por que Harry é mais carinhoso e controlado do que eu – declarou o mais jovem dos Weasleys sem parar o que estava fazendo – Eu não sei se conseguiria me controlar vendo você nua. Você é linda!

- Oh, Rony! – foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu dizer.

Como não conseguia dizer muita coisa a jovem bruxa passou à ação. Afinal ela era uma grifinória corajosa! Esticou as suas pernas curtas, mas esguias e puxou o ruivo com os pés para que ele ficasse de joelhos entre as suas coxas, tendo Harry ainda a abraçando por trás e acariciando os seus seios. Hermione ofegou quando sentiu o ruivo em seu interior. Uma das mãos de Harry desceu até o seu clitóris. O prazer que sentiu, prensada entre os seus dois amores, com o moreno acariciando o seu centro e o ruivo vagarosamente, mas de maneira viril introduzindo-se dentro dela, fizeram-na gritar. Mais de uma vez. Se a luxuosa suíte não fosse protegida por feitiços de privacidade talvez o hotel inteiro a ouvisse. Os rapazes, assustados com o grito, fizeram menção de parar, mas Hermione implorou:

- Não! Não parem!

Decididamente aquele tipo de prazer tinha que ser ilegal! Nem em seus maiores devaneios eróticos, tocando-se a si mesma de maneira apaixonada e solitária, Hermione Granger poderia sonhar com algo com algo tão arrebatador. Rony realmente estava perdendo o controle como disse que o faria, acelerando seus movimentos. Era um pouco mais ríspido do que Harry havia sido, mas ela estava adorando! Saber que ela fazia o ruivo perder o controle daquele jeito... Exatamente da mesma forma como os garotos a faziam delirar e gritar de prazer. Harry não parava de acariciá-la intimamente, sua mão prensada entre o seu corpo e o de Rony. Ela estava no limiar de um novo orgasmo. Foi quando Rony inclinou-se sobre o seu corpo e a beijou com paixão e depois beijou Harry sobre o seu ombro. O beijo dos dois a atingiu como se fosse uma faísca elétrica. Arqueando o corpo na direção das estocadas do ruivo, Hermione gozou mais uma vez, o seu prazer arrebatando o garoto ruivo, que ainda beijava o moreno no momento do seu próprio êxtase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TRÊS**

Os três passaram ainda algum tempo trocando beijos e carinhos. Hermione estava exausta. Eles haviam pensado em sair para jantar, mas a jovem bruxa insistiu para que pedissem o jantar na própria suíte. E havia ainda a visível excitação de Harry após a última "seção".

- Deixe que eu faço isso – disse Rony de maneira carinhosa para o moreno, gentilmente tomando a toalha de sua mão e começando a enxugá-lo.

Hermione havia se divertido e também ficado muito excitada e comovida com a maneira que o ruivo procurava cuidar dos seus dois amantes. Ele também a havia enxugado e vestido nela um roupão macio e confortável que era cortesia do hotel

- Humm... Você está com um problema aqui em baixo – sussurrou Rony, acariciando o pênis de Harry, que apenas gemia com o contato, mas olhava para Hermione um pouco constrangido.

- Não se envergonhe de Hermione – disse o ruivo de maneira decidida – Ela gosta de nos ver, não é querida? – perguntou para a garota.

- Sim, eu acho vocês dois são lindos juntos – Hermione confessou.

Rony beijou Harry, tirando a sua toalha e provocando-o com suas mãos fortes de goleiro de quadribol. Hermione percebeu que o moreno gemia mais intensamente quando o ruivo provocava os seus mamilos.

- Acho que você podia beijá-lo um pouco agora, Mione.

Adorando ser comandada por Rony, a jovem atirou-se na grande cama da suíte e beijou o moreno com paixão. Maravilhada, ela percebeu o que o ruivo pretendia. Imitando-o, Hermione comoçou a acariciar os mamilos de Harry, torcendo-os, mas apenas um pouco, obtendo do rapaz moreno mais e mais gemidos enquanto Rony colocava seu pênis na boca e começava a fazer movimentos constantes.

Ainda provocando e acariciando Harry, Hermione estava agora muito atenta aos movimentos do ruivo. Ele queria aprender tudo que pudesse dar todo prazer do mundo aos seus garotos.

Harry deu um pequeno gemido de frustração quando Hermione parou momentaneamente de acariciá-lo. Mas ele não perdia por esperar. A jovem bruxa juntou-se ao seu outro amante no trabalho oral que ele realizava, seu entusiasmo compensando em muito a sua falta de experiência.

Então Rony parou por um momento o que fazia, ainda segurando o pênis de Harry. O ruivo tomou delicadamente os dedos de Hermione e os colocou na boca com o mesmo entusiasmo com o qual agradava a pouco o moreno, conduzindo logo depois dois dedos pequenos e macios da garota para o interior de do seu amigo.

Harry gemeu e ofegou de tal forma que Hermione pensou que o havia machucado. Surpreendentemente, entretanto, Rony segurou firmemente na sua mão, impedindo-a de recuar.

- Ele está gostando, Hermione – disse o ruivo no seu ouvido – Não pare agora.

Rony mudou-se na cama e passou a beijar Harry e acariciá-lo gentilmente, deixando Hermione excitada e feliz com a oportunidade de presenciar a intimidade dos seus garotos. Ela quase poderia ter um orgasmo apenas apreciando o seu frenesi.

- Oh, Merlin! – exclamou Harry entre gemidos – Hermione, eu vou..., pare por favor!

- Não, Harry, eu não vou parar! – disse a jovem bruxa muito decidida, disposta a lhe dar todo o prazer do mundo, retomando logo depois o trabalho com seus lábios e seus dedos suaves.

Então Harry gozou! Hermione recebeu o seu gozo sem recusar uma única gota. Ela sabia que seu amante estava muito perto, mas não hesitou. O moreno abraçou-se mais ainda ao ruivo, que continuou beijando-o, enquanto seu corpo tremia inteiro banhado de suor. Hermione juntou-se ao beijo dos amantes, nenhum deles se importando em dividir a essência de Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**4**

Realizados feitiços de limpeza, que Hermione executou sobre si mesma e sobre os garotos, estava o Trio enrolado num abraço amoroso, com direito a beijos e carinhos a intervalos regulares. Hermione nunca havia se sentido tão quente, tão segura e tão amada como naquele momento. Harry a abraçava enquanto Rony envolvia o moreno pelas costas. Foi quando de maneira inesperada Harry começou a chorar, banhando seu ombro e seus seios com as suas lágrimas.

- O que foi, querido? – perguntou Hermione em pânico.

- Vocês... – respondeu Harry entre soluços – Foi tão perfeito! Eu nunca fui tão...

- Tão amado assim? – completou Rony, estreitando mais ainda o moreno em seus braços.

- Shiii... – tranquilizou-o Hermione – Você merece, Harry.

- Mereço? – perguntou o moreno, parecendo não acreditar que fosse realmente digno de tanto carinho.

Foi então que a verdade arrebatadora atingiu Hermione. Ela e Rony tiveram pais amorosos e presentes em suas vidas desde a mais tenra infância. O pobre Harry teve apenas os Dursleys, aqueles malditos trouxas, que nunca lhe deram um único carinho ou uma única palavra amigável. Pobre Harry! Deveria ser ao mesmo tempo emocionante e avassalador ser amado daquela forma.

- Você é nosso agora, Harry – disse Rony carinhosamente, beijando a face do moreno – Nós vamos te amar e tomar conta de você. Para nós você não precisa ser o Escolhido ou o "garoto que sobreviveu". Você é apenas o nosso Harry.

- Sim – concordou Hermione – E vamos estar sempre aqui com você.

- Obrigado – disse Harry sonolento – E depois dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios, nos braços carinhosos de Rony e Hermione.


	3. VÍNCULO

GOLDEN TRIO: VÍNCULO

Hermione estava agora entre os seus garotos. Ela não podia acreditar no que fizera há pouco! Não era outro o motivo que os meninos dormiam com um ar de felicidade no rosto. Minutos atrás eles fizeram sexo de novo, só que dessa vez com a menina entre eles. Ela nunca poderia acreditar que era possível uma dupla penetração!

As garotas de Hogwarts a chamariam de vagabunda se soubessem que havia atingido o orgasmo duas vezes, tendo Harry dentro da sua vagina e Rony penetrando-a por trás, no ânus. Ou a matariam de inveja por ser duplamente penetrada pelo "garoto-que sobreviveu" e seu fiel escudeiro. Mas, a maneira que eles a penetraram... Acariciando-a o tempo todo, lubrificando-a com suas línguas atenciosas e uma loção mágica que diminuía todo o desconforto. O amor que ela sentia por eles ia muito além da luxúria de momentos como aquele. Ela os amava com todo o seu corpo, seu sexo e sua alma!

Naquele dia, mais tarde, passearam pela Londres trouxa de maneira despreocupada. Como era bom agir como jovens que não tinham o mundo sobre os seus ombros! Harry e Hermione levaram Rony até um cinema de última geração e o ruivo ficou maravilhado com a tela grande, o som extraordinário e os efeitos especiais do filme de ficção científica que assistiram. Rony ficou no meio dos seus dois amantes e o tempo todo tinha os braços compridos em volta de ambos.

Depois tiveram um excelente almoço numa cantina italiana e experimentaram um vinho que Hermione sabia ser de boa procedência. Harry não gostou muito, embora Rony e Hermione o apreciassem. As pessoas olhavam com simpatia e indulgência os três belos jovens que pareciam amar a vida, embora achassem um pouco estranho o evidente laço amoroso que os unia. Quem namora quem ali? Perguntou um senhor idoso à sua esposa.

Xxxxxx

À noite, após o jantar, o Trio comentava as delícias do passeio do dia. Conversavam também amenidades e se indagavam o que fariam após deixar Hogwarts. Estavam semidespidos espalhados pela cama imensa da suíte do hotel. Discretamente os meninos começaram a acariciar Hermione.

A garota correspondeu aos carinhos e beijou ternamente os dois, um de cada vez, apreciando de novo a diferença entre ambos. Como quando faziam amor, Rony era mais possessivo e mais intenso do que Harry, que por sua vez era mais carinhoso e delicado. E Hermione amava igualmente a maneira que ambos a beijavam e a amavam. As diferenças entre os seus meninos apenas faziam com que ela se sentisse a bruxa mais sortuda do mundo!

- Eu estou acabada, garotos – ela disse após interromper uma nova seção de beijos. Como ambos a olharam decepcionados, a menina de cabelos crespos explicou: - Bem, depois de hoje cedo preciso de um descanso, mas... – acrescentou sedutoramente – Eu tenho uma fantasia que eu gostaria que vocês realizassem...

- Qualquer coisa, Hermione – falou Harry. E Rony concordava com ele.

- Eu quero ver vocês dois juntos.

- Mas, Mione – disse Rony – Nós já estivemos juntos...

- Não! – corrigiu a garota – Eu quero ver vocês dois transando um com o outro, como vocês estavam naquele dia em que eu os espionei sem querer.

A princípio um tanto constrangidos, mas depois cada vez mais entusiasmados, Harry e Rony começaram a se beijar, bastante excitados em saber o quanto eram desejados pela garota que amavam. O ruivo despiu delicadamente o que restava da roupa do seu amante e passou a beijá-lo e acariciá-lo por todo o corpo. Hermione amava a maneira ao meso tempo possessiva e carinhosa que Rony tratava Harry, sempre assumindo a iniciativa, vencendo a timidez do outro.

- Veja, Harry – sussurrou o ruivo – A nossa menina está vendo a gente junto. Nós vamos dar a ela um grande espetáculo, não é mesmo?

- Sim! – conseguiu ofegar Harry enquanto Rony acariciava seu pênis.

- Você sabe que eu vou foder você, não é mesmo? – perguntou o mais jovem Weasley para o seu amante, acariciando o seu traseiro.

- Oh, sim!

- Sabe por que eu quero transar com você na frente de Hermione, Harry?

- Oh! – apenas ofegou de novo o "garoto-que sobreviveu".

- Por que eu amo você, Harry! Você e Hermione me deixam louco. Eu fico incontrolável.

Naquele momento Harry estava deitado de costas e Rony, já totalmente despido, depositava beijos ao longo da sua coluna, descendo para as suas nádegas. Afastando as suas bochechas, o ruivo deve ter feito algo muito criativo com a sua língua, pensou Hermione, pois Harry gemia deliciosamente. Ela também já estava e, apesar de tudo que havia feito na manhã daquele dia, a jovem bruxa lentamente passou a acariciar a si mesma. Ela não podia acreditar como os seus meninos a deixavam excitada!

Rony passou a tocar Harry mais intimamente, usando no ânus do seu amante o mesmo óleo lubrificante que os meninos de Hermione usaram para penetrá-la mais cedo.

- Rony, por favor! – implorou Harry – Venha para dentro de mim!

Rony não tinha como negar o pedido. Lentamente começou a possuí-lo, o tempo todo beijando sua face e sua nuca, seus movimentos, a princípios lentos, tornaram-se aos poucos mais vigorosos e mais intensos. Não que o moreno reclamasse. Sua expressão de puro êxtase demonstrava que apreciava cada movimento do ruivo. Ele segurava-se aos braços de Rony que o envolviam possessivamente.

Quando os dois lançaram simultaneamente olhares radiantes para Hermione, a face de ambos tomadas pelo êxtase amoroso, a jovem acariciou intensamente seu próprio clitóris e gozou de maneira arrebatadora, algo que ela não pensava mais ser possível naquele dia.

Rony e Harry, por sua vez, continuavam seu ritual particular. Trazendo o corpo do rapaz menor para mais para junto dele, como se fosse possível, Rony avisou que o seu orgasmo era eminente, o tempo todo beijando seu amante e acariciando-o. Quando por fim se afastaram, deitando-se de lado, um junto o outro, Hermione e Rony notaram que o amante de ambos ainda estava excitado. Ele não havia gozado. Harry era deliciosamente resistente aos carinhos na hora do amor.

Um olhar predador do ruivo e seu sorriso lascivo demonstrou que ele se preocupava com a satisfação do moreno. Hermione, embora saciada de uma maneira que ela não julgava possível, aproximou-se dos seus amados a fim de participar de alguma forma daquele momento sublime.

A garota abraçou-se às costas de Harry, dizendo palavras doces ao seu ouvido e beijando-o com paixão. Rony beijava a sua boca e também abraçado ao moreno sussurrava no seu ouvido:

- Venha para mim, querido...

A mão delicada de Hermione passou a ajudá-lo, acariciando os testículos do garoto moreno. Harry não tinha mais como resistir. Entre os braços fortes de Rony e sentindo contra suas costas os seios de Hermione e seu sexo molhado contra as suas coxas, o seu sêmen jorrou na mão dos seus amantes, que o envolveram mais ainda, com beijos urgentes trocados entre juras de amor e palavras de carinho.

Inebriados, os amantes não perceberam que uma luz azulada os envolvia e os acariciava como um manto morno e delicado. Exaustos demais até para pensar em lançar feitiços de limpeza os três dormiram nos braços uns dos outros.

Naquele exato momento, em Londres, no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia, especialistas espantados se reuniam para analisar um fenômeno mágico que não se verificava há séculos em solo britânico ou em qualquer outro lugar do mundo mágico que se tivesse notícia.


	4. O VÍNCULO II

O VÍNCULO II

Uma coruja bicava a janela. Insistentemente. Harry saiu delicadamente dos braços dos seus amantes. Ele imediatamente sentiu-se fraco. O moreno imaginou que havia se levantado rápido demais e parou por alguns instantes. O relógio sobre o criado mudo marcava duas horas da tarde. Não era possível! Eles não poderiam ter dormido tanto. Em breve teriam que estar em Hogwarts.

Harry Potter, o "garoto que sobreviveu", o "homem que derrotou as trevas", o "Escolhido", possuía tantos apelidos laudatórios que seus amigos mal conseguiam se lembrar de todos. Entretanto, naquele dia, às duas horas da tarde, ele mal conseguiu realizar uma tarefa simples como abrir a janela e receber a correspondência que a coruja transportava. Harry, o bruxo que havia matado Voldemort, que havia liderado os bruxos da luz contra as trevas, foi tomado por uma angústia inexplicável, tudo se apagou na sua mente e ele caiu desacordado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Noite anterior, Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha._

Sempre havia Inomináveis de plantão no Departamento de Mistérios. Pelo menos nos dias atuais.

Mesmo no mundo bruxo, aliás, principalmente no mundo bruxo, havia eventos que desafiavam a lógica, a razão, e mesmo boa parte da magia conhecida. Por isso existiam os "Inomináveis", homens e mulheres versados em diversos tipos de magia e conhecedores de segredos do mundo mágico como poucos feiticeiros. Cabia a eles a tarefa de explicar o inexplicável ou, em última análise, nomear o inominável.

Infelizmente, nos anos anteriores, Inomináveis caíram em desgraça e foram considerados seres exóticos, cuja função era apenas considerada uma relíquia dos "velhos tempos".

Quanta desgraça teria sido evitada no mundo mágico se o ministério tivesse dado crédito àqueles que perceberam anos atrás uma perturbação mágica suspeita num cemitério de uma zona rural remota!

Sim, a volta "daquele que ainda não é nomeado" foi percebida nessa mesma sala, mas Cornélio Fudge, um dos mais incompetentes ministros da história do mundo mágico, resolveu ignorar os avisos de Aurora Fairbanks, a mais jovem inominável em atividade no ministério naqueles tempos.

Quatro anos depois, com seus trinta e oito anos bem vividos, Aurora ainda era a mais jovem inominável do Reino Unido. Talvez a mais jovem da Europa. Felizmente Kingsley Shacklebolt, o atual ministro da magia, voltou a valorizar o trabalho dos Inomináveis.

Velhos profissionais experientes, magos de grande sabedoria, demitidos nos ministérios de Fudge e Rufo Scrimgeour, haviam sido recontratados e procuravam-se para exercer a função jovens habilidosos que eram sensíveis o suficiente para detectar magias antigas, pois apenas aqueles muito sensíveis aos feitiços sabiam ler os estranhos instrumentos que repousavam naquela sala do Departamento de Mistérios.

O que a Sra. Fairbanks conseguiu ler nos instrumentos deixou-a perplexa. Como diziam os bardos e poetas bruxos e trouxas de antigamente, "_uma força mais maravilhosa e terrível do que a morte_, do que a inteligência humana, do que as forças da natureza". E envolvia o garoto Potter e seus amigos. Parecia à Inominável que aquele garoto estava envolvido com tudo aquilo que acontecia de extraordinário no mundo mágico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sentia-se de novo confortável e protegido. Hermione acariciava seu rosto e Rony o segurava em seus braços.

- O que houve, Harry? - Perguntou a jovem bruxa.

- Você está bem? – perguntou seu amante ruivo com uma voz muito preocupada.

- Não sei o que houve comigo – explicou-se o moreno.

- Eu também não me senti bem quando me afastei de vocês – afirmou Rony.

- Eu me senti tonta quando fui ao banheiro – constatou Hermione preocupada – Não sei o motivo, mas eu sinto que essa mensagem tem alguma coisa a ver com isso – disse a jovem bruxa, segurando o pergaminho que havia retirado da coruja. Que naquele instante bebia sem cerimônia a água que havia sido colocada numa xícara de chá.

_CAROS SRS. POTTER E WEASLEY E SRTA. GRANGER:_

_ Foi constatado no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido que no dia de ontem ocorreu uma ligação mágica entre os senhores. Trata-se de um evento muito raro e que tem sérias implicações na vida das pessoas envolvidas. Nesse momento, talvez os três não estejam se sentindo muito bem, pois a ligação tem implicações físicas e psicológicas. Recomenda-se para a saúde de todos os envolvidos que os senhores não se afastem em demasia uns dos outros no presente momento. É recomendado também que fiquem onde estão e que procurem descansar e se alimentar bem._

_ Não se preocupem com o retorno à escola. Nesse momento a diretora McGonagall está sendo comunicada da condição especial dos senhores. Os senhores não devem se preocupar em demasia. O evento, entretanto, é realmente extraordinário. Não é registrado em qualquer parte conhecida do mundo mágico há pelo menos cem anos e uma ligação entre três pessoas é realmente inédita._

_ Se estiver bem para os senhores a Inominável Aurora Fairbanks poderá lhes dar todas as explicações cabíveis ainda no dia de hoje. Basta apenas mandar a coruja de volta com o melhor horário para a visita._

_Atenciosamente_

_Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogwards, duas horas mais cedo:

- Você só pode estar brincando! – disse uma professora McGonagall absolutamente chocada.

- Você sabe que eu não brincaria com algo assim, Minerva – respondeu calmamente a Sra. Fairbanks.

- Mas... Quanto tempo faz que uma ligação dessa não é detectada? – perguntou a diretora.

- Mais de um século. E nunca na história do mundo mágico foi verificada uma ligação que envolvesse mais de duas pessoas. A notoriedade que esses três jovens receberão será perturbadora.

- Como assim notoriedade? Você não está pensando em espalhar essa notícia, não é mesmo? O garoto Potter odeia...

- Infelizmente, Minerva, não está mais em minhas mãos. Um funcionário, que Kingsley fez questão de demitir pessoalmente, vendeu a história para Rita Skeeter.

- Com mil demônios! – praguejou de maneira surpreendente a diretora de Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Profeta Diário", edição vespertina especial do dia 4 de outubro de 1998:

_Ontem, por vota das onze horas da noite, o Departamento dos Mistérios do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido detectou um vínculo mágico. Como todos sabem o vínculo mágico é uma ligação para toda a vida envolvendo pessoas que realmente se amam de corpo e alma. Raro em todo o mundo mágico, a última ligação com essas características, como pesquisou a reportagem desse jornal, manifestou-se na Alemanha em 1894._

_ O mais surpreendente, caros leitores, é que a mencionada ligação mágica foi estabelecida entre três pessoas._

_ Nem mesmo imaginavam possível que mais de dois seres mágicos pudessem estabelecer o "Vínculo", como os Inomináveis do Departamento de Mistérios chama essa ligação._

_ Mais chocante ainda é saber que a ligação envolve Harry Potter, o campeão do mundo mágico na luta contra "aquele que ainda não é nomeado", e seus amigos (e amantes) Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger._

_ Sempre houve rumores em Hogwards que a relação dos três, que costumam ser chamados de "Trio de Ouro", não era apenas fraterna. Bem, agora a verdade inesperadamente veio à tona._

_ Consultado por essa reportagem um Inominável, que pediu sigilo, garantiu que apenas relações amorosas seguidas de "experiências íntimas" possam desencadear o "Vínculo"._

_ Como o "Trio" ainda frequenta a escola magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, seria interessante saber como e onde essa "experiência íntima" foi realizada._

_ Outro fator preocupante é que dizem que Harry Potter tem poderes mágicos muito acima da maioria dos bruxos normais. Seria interessante que as autoridades ministeriais verificassem se, aliado à sua amiga Hermione Granger, uma bruxa inteligente e, dizem, de muita ambição, o "Garoto que sobreviveu mais de uma vez" não está engendrando um plano maléfico para aumentar a sua influência junto à comunidade mágica._

_ Sim, caros leitores, é sabido que portadores do "Vínculo" tornam-se celebridades no mundo mágico._

_ Essa ligação seria realmente verdadeira ou o Trio almeja o controle do nosso mundo agora que o Lorde das Trevas se foi?_

_ Aguardem novas revelações._

**Rita Skeeter**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

- É oficial – afirmou a Inominável Aurora Fairbanks – Eu odeio essa Skeeter!

- Eu vou fazê-la retornar à forma animaga de um besouro e dá-la como refeição para um sapo! – afirmou a Professora McGonagall.

- O importante no momento, Minerva, é zelar pelo bem estar daqueles jovens – afirmou a Inominável.

- Bem estar? O que você quer dizer, Aurora?

- Romances e poemas foram escritos no mundo mágico sobre o "Vínculo" – explicou a mulher mais jovem – O problema é que, apesar das fantasias românticas que envolvem essa ligação, ela é muito problemática. Sabe o que aconteceu com as últimas pessoas que estavam ligadas através do "Vínculo"?

- Eu tenho medo de perguntar – respondeu Minerva de maneira solene.

- Elas morreram, minha amiga. O rapaz tinha dezenove anos e a garota dezoito.

- Mas... – hesitou a diretora de Hogwarts.

- Sim, eu sei – Aurora suspirou – As idades da Srta. Granger e dos senhores Potter e Weasley.

- Por quê? – O "Vínculo" não é algo benéfico? Algo que está relacionado com o amor?

- Minerva, eu amo meu marido. Estamos casados há dez anos. Ele é um bruxo muito bom, atencioso, um homem de bom coração. Mas... Nenhum relacionamento é absolutamente isento de problemas. Há desentendimentos em algum momento, palavras ásperas às vezes são ditas, pensamentos hostis. Isso existe em todo e qualquer relacionamento, mesmo naqueles que julgamos perfeitos.

- Eu ainda não entendi – confessou a diretora.

- Pois bem. Imagine você compartilhar todos os sentimentos e emoções com a pessoa que você ama. É uma sensação esmagadora. A pessoa se sente destroçada quando seu amado ficar irritado com ela. No início elas não podem nem mesmo ficar separadas. Elas não resistem. O sentimento é perturbador. E uma das partes envolvidas sempre se torna mais dependente da outra. O elo fraco da ligação, se podemos afirmar isso. Uma simples palavra áspera sem intenção ou um pensamento hostil que às vezes temos por um segundo pode doer como uma rejeição violenta a ponto da pessoa mais fraca sentir dor física e ficar psicologicamente devastada.

- Por Merlin! – exclamou a diretora de Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora Fairbanks teve a vontade perturbadora de abraçar os três jovens que partilhavam uma suíte luxuosa do hotel bruxo de Londres. O vínculo, sabia a Inominável, tornava-os mais atraentes do que já eram. Era como se seus traços físicos se purificassem e se desenvolvessem. Pobres crianças! Provavelmente os outros jovens também iriam acha-los extremamente bonitos apesar do ar assustado que poderia ser percebido neles.

A Inominável forçou-se a acreditar que era o instinto maternal que fazia com que tivesse vontade de abraça-los. No sofá confortável, Harry Potter e seus companheiros aguardavam ansiosamente suas explicações.

Eles tinham as mãos dadas. Harry no meio, Hermione e o rapaz Weasley ladeando-o. Hermione havia feito um sacrifício visível de ser afastar dos seus amantes e caminhar até a porta para abri-la, cumprimentando a funcionária do ministério, oferecendo uma bebida, antes de quase correr de volta para os dois rapazes. Harry aconchegou-se mais inda ao garoto ruivo quando Hermione se afastou dele.

Aurora Fairbanks explicou pacientemente sobre o "vínculo". Explicou também que ele não se manifestava necessariamente da mesma maneira nos poucos casos conhecidos. Explicou que nos primeiros dias, talvez semanas, haveria muita dificuldade para os três ficarem longe uns dos outros. Que a libido deles – e aqui os três ficaram muito desconfortáveis, e Hermione absolutamente rubra de vergonha – iria estar frequentemente descontrolada nos próximos dias, mas após algum tempo – que Aurora não fazia a menor ideia de quanto tempo seria – certamente voltaria ao normal.

- Bem, o normal para pessoas da sua idade – disse a Inominável com uma piscadela condescendente, que produziu um sorriso maroto no garoto Weasley, mas tornou os seus amantes mais desconfortáveis ainda.

- Mas, como vamos frequentar as aulas? – perguntou Hermione em pânico – Eu mal posso me afastar de Rony e Harry! E como vamos dormir e...

- Calma, Srta. Granger – tentou tranquiliza-la a mulher mais velha – O "vínculo" estabelece condições especiais para os envolvidos. Eu conversei com Minerva McGonagall e ela está a par da situação. Os senhores estão amparados no direito bruxo para ter algumas regalias. E, como eu disse, com o passar do tempo, os senhores poderão ter uma vida quase normal.

- Como assim "quase"? – perguntou Harry Potter. O garoto moreno parecia o mais perturbado dos três. E também o mais assustado. Apesar de sua aparência robusta nos dias atuais, o garoto parecia muito frágil, abraçado protetoramente pelo seu amigo ruivo.

Aurora Fairbanks suspirou. Teria que finalmente contar a parte ruim do vínculo.

- Eu não vou enganá-los, Sr. Potter. A ligação que os une às vezes poderá ser perturbadora. Os senhores sentirão quando seus amantes estiverem tristes ou magoados. Quando ficarem tristes ou magoados uns com os outros, a sensação poderá ser terrível. E os senhores também ficarão por vezes muito possessivos.

- Eu já li sobre isso – disse Hermione, fato que não surpreendeu nem Harry nem Rony, que sorriram cúmplices.

- Fico feliz, Srta. Granger – disse a inominável – eu vou deixar mais alguns livros para os senhores.

Depois de um momento de silêncio desconfortável, a Sra. Fairbanks disse:

- Eu gostaria de submetê-los a alguns testes. Acho que poderia ajuda-los.

Os testes foram realizados. Algumas lendas sobre o "Vínculo" foram confirmadas: os poderes dos três jovens, principalmente do jovem Potter registraram níveis altíssimos, o que todos diziam que acontecia com as pessoas que compartilhavam uma ligação mágica. E como Aurora havia suspeitado analisando os três jovens, Potter era o chamado "elo fraco" da ligação.

O rapaz moreno havia sido o mais afetado quando ela o afastou dos dois amantes. Era de se esperar, uma vez que todos diziam que o "garoto que sobreviveu" passou parte da vida sem qualquer carinho familiar. Isso o tornava mais dependente do amor dos seus parceiros.

- Bem, eu tenho mais algumas informações – disse a Inominável, depois de realizar os testes – Os senhores deverão ficar juntos a maior parte do tempo pelas próximas duas semanas. Segundo os estudos existentes, esse seria o tempo da estabilização do vínculo mágico. Depois, gradualmente, poderiam se afastar, mas não muito. Os três partilharão, eu ouso dizer, emoções para o resto da vida. Por isso eu recomendo que sempre sejam honestos e afetuosos uns com os outros.

- E quanto a... – Hermione corou adoravelmente.

- A libido? – perguntou a Inominável com um ar maroto. Ela podia quase sentir no ar o aumento da excitação sexual dos jovens. E com certeza a ligação emocional que partilhavam possibilitava que sentissem os desejos dos seus companheiros.

- Sim – confirmou Hermione desconfortavelmente.

- Srta. Granger, a senhorita não precisa ter vergonha dos sentimentos que está experimentando. Eu não os julgo desfavoravelmente nem vou pensar mal de nenhum dos senhores. Sim, o desejo que os senhores experimentam às vezes será arrebatador. Por isso é importante que tenham muita privacidade nessas primeiras semanas.

- Pode nos chamar de você e pelo primeiro nome, Sra. Fairbanks – disse timidamente Harry – As coisas já são confusas sem toda essa formalidade...

Aurora riu brilhantemente. Aquele garoto era, mesmo sem o vínculo, uma graça. Rony e Hermione concordaram com ele.

- Muito bem. Mas vocês devem me chamar de Aurora, já que vamos nos ver muito daqui para frente – concordou a funcionária do Ministério – Então, como eu dizia, vocês ficarão muito excitados, às vezes até de maneira desconfortável, nos próximos dias. Sejam carinhosos, pacientes, mas não reprimam os desejos. A dor e a angústia da privação poderá até ser fatal para vocês.

Como os três jovens olhavam assustados para a Inominável, ela procurou tranquiliza-los.

- Eu deixarei algumas poções revigorantes e existem, bem... Alguns lubrificantes que podem ajudar – ela disse um pouco desconfortável, percebendo o embaraço dos amantes, e fazendo aparecer alguns frascos com um maneio de sua varinha – Eles devem ser aplicados, bem... Antes do ato, diretamente, se é que vocês me entendem.

Ainda mortificados com as declarações sobre as sua intimidades, os três grifinórios estavam absurdamente rubros. Mesmo o garoto Wesley, que parecia a Aurora o mais desinibido quanto à própria sexualidade.

- Vamos, animem-se! – disse finalmente a mulher, tentando dissipar o constrangimento – Vocês se tornarão bruxos muito poderosos e serão idolatrados pelo mundo mágico. O "vínculo" é, sem sombra de dúvida, um acontecimento raro e de distinção no mundo mágico. Ainda mais algo inédito, reunindo três pessoas.

- Era o que precisávamos... – declarou Harry contrariado.

- E mais uma coisa que eu lembrei agora.

- Que coisa? – perguntou Rony desconfiado, esperando mais uma informação constrangedora.

- Pelas leis do mundo mágico vocês três estão legalmente casados.

- O QUE? – disseram ao mesmo tempo os membros do Trio de Ouro, decididamente chocados.


End file.
